Jump Troops
Jump Troops= Jump Troops are the premier airborne assault infantry of the United Republic. When many of the UR's new recruits pass as only "Grunts," Some are recruited to test experimental weaponry in the UR's secretive Area 52. One of these experimental prototypes is the “Archangel" Jet pack, a cantankerous and arrogant backpack with the power of a Rocket strapped to a soldier's back. The Archangel is Capable of advancing rapidly to the front lines by simply unleashing a burst of propellant and fly over the most difficult terrain. However without proper control, the archangel can fire its user into a concrete wall and effectively shatter his or her bones,OR launch the user into unexpected heights and effectively burn off all the fuel needed to land. Many test pilots effectively died, giving it the cruel nickname "Backbreaker." Nevertheless, The soldiers that DO survive its initial testing have the distinct advantage of speed, unpredictability and unrivaled ability to attack anywhere on the battlefield. Armed with with two M3 "Grease Guns" in both of their hands, the Jump troops do not sacrifice much firepower for mobility and are able to spray their enemies with a hailstorm of bullets from above. Although well capable of holding their own in a gun fight, the Jump Troops rarely engage the enemy in a conventional shoot out. Instead, they seek to take objectives through lightning fast, crippling raids and then hold them with grim determination until relieved by the main republic army. Tactical flexibility is the Jump troops greatest advantage over other forces, and there are few tactical situations like a well drawn out siege, that the Jump Troops cannot counter quickly and effectively. Many Federal generals owe their decorations to the bravery and wild actions of the Jump Troop regiments. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and tactics= The Jump troop, or "Jumper" as I like to call it, is a 5man 1 Engi costing Heavy infantry type, and is the most powerful Anti infantry type available to the UR for Direct assaults and engagements. It is only a 3 man squad, so it will take only 50 damage before losing a soldier, and is the ONLY Flying infantry type currently in the game. Its jet pack ability means it is able to move to its Maximum walking distance in one turn, and then fire on any other targets in its range, Or move further to another target. Its jetpack Ignores land obstructions like Buildings and Canyons, allowing it to move straight to capture points and hold them. Its secondary ability damages all other infantry and light vehicles in its Range, so if it lands in a Crowded area, The Jumpers can still wreak havoc. It Lacks ANY form of anti armor, So if it runs into Flak tanks or Flame tanks, It is best to run away as soon as you can. It is also not a good idea to use the jump pack to land next to Immortals, where their debuff and severely weaken its attacks, Or french grenadiers, where their Frag grenades will ultimately end the jumper. Category:Units Category:Infantry Category:United Republic